1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing RFID labels configured to produce a RFID label provided with a RFID circuit element for radio communication of information with the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system is known for information reading/writing contactlessly between a small-sized RFID tag and a reader (reading device)/writer (writing device). A RFID circuit element provided at a label-state RFID tag is provided with an IC circuit part storing predetermined RFID tag information and an antenna connected to the IC circuit part for transmission and reception of information. When a transmission wave is transmitted to the RFID circuit element from an antenna of a reader as an interrogator, the RFID circuit element transmits a reply using energy of an electric wave in the transmission wave. One of related arts configured to read information from the RFID circuit element using the reader as above is described in JP, A, 2005-298100, for example.
This related art is to read out and acquire stored information in a file or the RFID circuit element (RFID circuit element for acquiring information) held by a person using the reader by connecting an operation terminal (PC) and the reader to each other and by performing a predetermined operation at the operation terminal.
On the other hand, an apparatus for producing RFID labels configured to produce a RFID label by writing RFID tag information in the above RFID circuit element has been proposed (JP, A, 2005-186567, for example). In this related art, a band-state tag tape (base tape) on which RFID circuit elements (RFID circuit element for producing a label) are provided with a predetermined interval is fed out from a roll of tape with RFID tag (first roll), while a print-receiving tape fed out from another roll (second roll) is bonded to the tag tape. At this time, predetermined RFID tag information produced on the side of the apparatus is transmitted and written in the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for producing a label on the tag tape, and print corresponding to the RFID tag information to be written is applied on the print-receiving tape by a printing means so that a RFID label with print is produced.